Unlikely Enemies
by knight626
Summary: After losing his team and running across and enemy he dislikes, he might have something more form his enemy, OC/Sangheili M/F. CHAPTER 2 UP! ON HOLD!
1. His enemy Appears

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo: Reach! Halo Reach belongs to Bungie; they also own all of the species I include into this story.

Sa'ra Tranquil: Sangheili Field Marshal

Darion Zamora: Spartan III Trinity Team, Trinity One

Noble Team survivors: Noble 6

This is a tale about how to unlikely enemies collide and somehow find love, ~Knight626

Location: Planet Reach, Rally point Gamma

Date: 12/ 30/ 2552

Time: 0256

Winter contingency

It was hell on Reach, My Team; Trinity was all that's left. We saw all the corpses of Dead Spartans, we even saw Noble 6…he's a hero. Our Falcon landed in the middle of a hot zone, we piled out of it and took up positions. I'm Darion Trinity team's leader; I'm a Spartan III, a Natural leader. Elites charged us and our positions, yet we gunned them all down in seconds, we must've killed a few dozen of those bastards. I looked up at the sky; I giant Covenant Assault Carrier loomed over the entire battlefield, releasing a dozen Transport ships. I looked at my team, all of them looked at me, "today we avenge our fallen brothers! For every Spartan they kill a hundred of them will die!" they all nodded to me, we all stood up and shouted into the air, "FOR MOTHER EARTH AND HER COLONIES!"

Time lapse

Location: Planet Reach, Rally point Gamma

Date: 4/ 6/ 2553

Time: 2320

I stood up exhausted and out of ammo on top of the pile of Covenant corpses, I looked at the sky once more; the carrier was gone along with its transport ships. The day was ours…to bad my team died. I decided to bury their bodies in honor of their service to Earth. After I was about halfway done I heard footsteps behind me and pulled out my magnum, spinning in a full 180 degrees.

"Whoever you are, come on out!" I shouted into the desert…nothing. I put my weapon away and turned back around only to get kicked square in the chest. I was sent about 10 feet away before I came back onto the ground with a sickening fall. I grabbed my chest in pain and tried to stand up only to be pushed back down onto the ground. I noticed there was nothing on till I saw flicker, '_Danmit! Spec ops!_' I immediately kick upward and heard a groan, as I saw the camo field drop showing Sangheili Field Marshal. I cursed myself; I once got in a tango with a field marshal and came out nearly losing my right eye. I mustered up my strength and by grabbing its leg I tossed it off of me. I pulled out my shoulder knife and got into a stance, and just my luck…it had an energy sword. I heard it chuckle at me and spoke clearly in human tongue, and in a feminine voice.

"What's the matter Demon? Think you can take me on?" she taunted at me and I growled at her underneath my helmet.

"Damn right I can! I killed more of your kind before you showed up!" I taunted back before tackling her to the ground with blinding speed. With a loud crash we fell to the ground and began throwing punches to one another. I was losing the fight, she managed to knock my helmet off of me, exposing my light brown skin, my hair was in the style of corn rows, my eyes were both differently colored; my left eye was sky blue while the other was blood red, a scar was noticeable over my right eye.

The Elite looked at me with fear and ceased her attacks. She kicked me off and stood up, putting away her weapon and spoke in her alien language. I looked at her confused before she said, "So you are what they call 'Dragon'? I've heard stories about you."

I was not amazed; I was a born and trained to kill. I was an assassin when I came to killing high ranking officers. I smirked at her, "so the covenant has been telling stories about me eh?" I said in a low voice.

She nodded and fell to her knees in front of me, "as by covenant law for female officers, I am now your slave" she spoke in a shaky voice as she stared at the ground with tears rolling from her golden eyes.


	2. The night begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo: Reach! Halo Reach belongs to Bungie; they also own all of the species I include into this story.

Sa'ra Tranquil: Sangheili Field Marshal

Darion Zamora: Spartan III Trinity Team, Trinity One

This is a tale about how to unlikely enemies collide and somehow find love, ~Knight626

Location: Planet Reach, Rally point Gamma

Date: 4/ 7/ 2553

Time: 0112

I stared at this Elites face, was she willing to be my slave? Trinity Protocol was to take any prisoners, regardless of gender. I pulled out a pair of wrist bonders and walked behind the female and connected her wrists together. After doing that I decided to start a camp fire, I gather some dismembered limbs from dead engineers and decided to light them on fire; bad idea.

The limbs exploded in my face and singed my eyebrows. The Elite laughed at me, and I looked at her with a stern look she shut her mandibles. "Laugh again and I'll give you to ONI researchers and we'll see whose laughing" I threatened her and she gulped at my words. I looked around for something to eat and found a large rat and threw my knife at it, the knife landed right into the little vermin's skull. I chuckled at it and picked it up, and by using my DMR I held it in place in front of the fire.

As I waited for my dinner to cook I noticed the Elite licking her mandibles with envy, "aw, someone already hungry? Well to bad!" I yelled at her and she lowered her head with defeat and lightly sobbed. '_Damnit it all why does she have to cry?_' I thought to myself and decided to walk over to her sitting form.

She tilted her head up to look at me with tears in her eyes, I mentally kicked myself; '_she's not like the others I've held prisoner, she's more…emotional_' I thought to myself as I stood in front of her, before taking a seat in front of her body. She looked at my face with pure sadness and tears running from her beautiful eyes. Wait…did I say beautiful? I stared into her eyes; all I saw was envy sadness and lust. Wait lust? I immediately jolted away from my sitting spot and looked at her with my knife pulled form its sheath.

"Dragon" she started, "as from the culture of my people, if I am taken hostage I am to be your wife" she finished her cheeks turning a tinted purple as I assume what was a blush. I was speechless that my jaw hung down and my breathing and heart rate sped up, my own blush creeping its way onto my cheeks.

"You're what!" I asked after managing to get my ability to speak, my blush now fully on my cheeks.

She looked away from me and nodded at my words, as much as she hated me, being the wife of a demon can't all be bad, right? She slowly stood up from her spot and walked towards me in a sexy fashion.

I choked lightly as she moved towards me; I was shaking lightly until she stood in front of my form and laid her head against mine, her tears now streaming down her face. I looked up at her face and she looked at mine, our eyes stared into each others before she locked my lips into what seemed to be a kiss.

I jumped at what she did and dropped my knife onto the ground, I was jump about push her off before a sweet and heavy scent filled my nose. My vision began to get foggy but she seemed to be clear in my sight.

She pressed deeper into the kiss and somehow managed to slip from her bonders, but instead of knocking me out; she wrapped her hands behind my head, pulling me deeper into the kiss.

I gave a soft moan as she pressed deeper into it, my hands made their way from my side to her back, as I slowly caressed her back area. I never studied the elite battle armor but found a clip in the back, letting her torso armor fall to the ground. Her breasts were big by human standards D sized cups.

She looked at me and broke the kiss; she looked at her breast then back at me. "My master, you shall this and more soon" she said before undoing the rest of her armor, save her helmet. After about a few minutes everything but her helmet was off. I stared at her with a deep blush. Perhaps having her around won't be so bad?


End file.
